


Dinner & Diatribes

by msmozzarella



Series: This is...Different universe [1]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But Not Much, F/M, actually they flirt the whole time, and banter, but josh is really soft and sweet when he wants to be, flirting that turns to smut, it's mostly finger fucking, there's kind of a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msmozzarella/pseuds/msmozzarella
Summary: Josh meets someone who works for Joey Lucas, they hit it off. Things escalate.
Relationships: Josh Lyman/Original Female Character
Series: This is...Different universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045847
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Dinner & Diatribes

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the Hozier song of the same name, pretty self explanatory. Maybe someone else will like my hyper-specific fantasy... I ship Josh/Joey a ridiculous amount and I wanted to see him hook up with a disabled character. I literally made this account just to post this. I originally wrote it to take place at any time before The Cold; I guess it falls somewhere between The US Poet Laureate (season 4) and that episode because I mention LemonLyman.

They met at a fundraising dinner in New York - something for a social justice campaign, he couldn’t remember the specifics. She worked for an offshoot of Joey Lucas’ office in the city; that’s how they started talking.

Of course she was ecstatic at the possibility of meeting the president, how could he blame her? She basically ignored him the entire time Bartlet was speaking, and tried her damnedest to talk to Abbey about healthcare and neurological research. The First Lady was more than happy to chat, but he pulled her away to get a couple of drinks.

“I’m just a researcher,” she’d said. “I look at data all day. It’s not like anything I say is actually going to change their minds.”

“Don’t say that,” Josh smirked. “You never know what little details he might remember…and obsess over.”

They both found these things excruciating; being surrounded by people they didn’t want to be stuck around for hours.

“You’re like peas in a pod,” Donna giggled. “Now Josh has someone else to complain to besides me.”

Her cheeks had flushed red; he couldn’t tell if it was because of the alcohol or because she was embarrassed. “Just for tonight though,” she said, taking a sip from her glass, “or...maybe not.”

Josh’s eyebrows shot up and he almost choked.

When everyone left for the night, Donna suggested he make sure she got back to her apartment alright.

“I’m disabled, not a child,” she tried to protest, but Donna only gave her a knowing glance. Her head did feel a little buzzy, and she was more unsteady on her feet than usual.

They shared a cab but didn’t speak much, sharing quick glances and trying not to laugh like mad.

“I’m ridiculous,” she said, nearly tripping as Josh walked her into her building. “You can…go, you don’t need to like, walk me upstairs or anything. Go back to your hotel.”

“I think the fact that you almost fell outside says something different,” he laughed, hooking his arm through hers. “How much did you have to drink anyway?”

“That’s not funny!” she cried. “I’ll have you know I can barely walk even when I’m sober.”

“All the more reason for me to make sure you’re okay.”

The elevator took them up to her floor. “Hey, you don’t need to pity me.”

A serious look crossed his face. “I don’t,” he said in a soft voice.

She stumbled a little down the hallway and his grip on her arm tightened. “Well, this is me.” She dug through her bag for her keys and let herself in.

“Ok, now you can go.” Her eyes flicked from Josh to the door behind him. She felt her face growing hot again.

“What happened to the girl who propositioned me at dinner?” He chuckled, letting the door click shut.

“Is that how you took it?”

“Maybe.”

“Are you coming on to me now?” She felt giddy, her cheeks on fire.

Josh fixed his eyes on hers. “Maybe,” he replied, his voice low. He stepped forward, guiding her to lean against her kitchen island. He braced her by the shoulders and kissed her. It was soft at first, but he could tell by the way she was moaning into his mouth as he deepened it that she wanted more. But then she broke away. “What’s wrong?” he asked, barely audible.

She was definitely flushed now, and seemed out of breath. “This isn’t exactly…the most comfortable for me.” She looked at the floor. “My feet hurt from these stupid shoes, and my back…”

“I’ll do anything you want.”

She giggled. “I think I’d be better…in there.” She pointed a thumb towards a room between the kitchen and living room, sequestered in a little hallway.

He nodded, his eyes darkened. It took all her willpower not to run in there; she wobbled slightly and almost lost her balance, but he steadied her.

“I hope me needing help doesn’t…kill the mood,” she said, sitting on the edge of her bed.

“I don’t mind,” Josh assured, sitting down next to her. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before kissing her again; feather-light, but enough to send shivers down her back. “Is this better?”

“Much,” she smiled, and closed the gap between them yet again. She let her mouth open this time, and pushed harder on his chest.

He took his lips off hers and started trailing kisses from her neck to her collarbone. She let out a gasp. “Josh?”

He raised his head from the crook of her neck. “You okay?”

“Fine, it’s just-“

He cut her off before she could finish. “Am I moving too fast? Is this too much?”

She giggled at his slight panic. “I don’t think I’m totally up for…whatever this is.” She paused, biting her lip nervously. “Could you maybe do something…kind of weird for me?”

He grinned, dimples making divots in his smile. “That depends.”

She shot him a look. “Don’t be cute.”

“I’m only kidding,” he said. “But I have been blindsided by many a strange request in my time, believe me.”

She sighed, stifling a laugh. “I’ve been going all day today, getting everything together with Joey for tonight and…my whole body aches.”

Josh locked his eyes on hers. “I meant it when I said I’d do anything you wanted.”

He helped her take off her shoes; just small kitten heels, but she flexed and hummed with relief as soon as her feet were free. He instinctually reached out and touched them, then started rubbing with some pressure.

“Yeah, keep doing that,” she said. “That feels good.”

He looked up at her, slightly doe eyed. “Tell me if I’m hurting you.”

“You’d know. Just keep doing that.”

After a few minutes, Josh’s hands started wandering up to her ankles and calves. His touch was light, but sure.

“You’re not going to break me,” she said with a smirk. “You can…push a little.”

He started massaging again, hands rubbing deftly only below her knees. There were a couple of spots where the skin was scarred, puckered and slightly rough. His fingers traced the lines, his touch sending shivers down to her toes.

Her head was dipped downward, staring at him. His hands, stronger than they seemed. The sleeves of his shirt rolled up to the elbow, exposing his forearms. She suppressed the urge to put her hands in his hair. Her thoughts were fuzzy already.

Josh’s eyes suddenly met hers, making her jump. “What?”

“It’s nothing, keep going.” She scrunched her eyes closed and tried to clear her head.

The corners of his mouth twitched into a tiny smile. “Okay then.” He stood on his knees and slid his hands up onto her thighs. His hands roamed, eliciting a happy sound from her - somewhere between a giggle and purr. He occasionally leaned up and peppered kisses to the scarred skin going down her upper leg.

She leaned forward, planting a sweet kiss on Josh’s mouth. Her hands moved from her sides to his hair, ruffling it before kissing him again; this time there was a palpable heat between them, she could feel it down in her belly. “Don’t be such a gentleman,” she said, an edge to her voice.

“It’s part of my charm,” he said softly.

“I’m serious,” she insisted, “this is just getting in the way.” She stood up, fumbling with the zipper on the side of her skirt. “I don’t even know why I have these, they’re a pain.”

“Let me,” Josh said, moving to undo the zipper. Then he pulled the skirt down without having to be asked.

She was acutely aware of his hands on her hips now, and felt something akin to electric shock go through her. He guided her gently back onto her bed.

“Feeling any better?” he asked, voice still low. It was like they were the only two people in the world.

“You’re good with your hands,” she said. “But I want more.”

His eyebrows shot up, and a grin spread across his face. “Yeah?” It seemed to give his ego a boost.

“More of this,” was all she said before grabbing his hands and placing them on her arm. She grabbed at his shirt, pulling him down so he was lying next to her.

He moved slower now, more deliberately. When he reached her shoulder he’d punctuate the massage with a kiss to her cheek before going back down to her hand.

“I thought I already told you, you don’t have to be so gentle.”

“Where’d this bossiness come from?” Josh asked. They were so close their noses practically touched. His eyes had a boyish glint in them, she noticed. “A sweet girl like you…”

“How would you know if I’m sweet?” she asked playfully. “There’s a lot you don’t know about me.”

He instinctively licked his lips. “I’d like to find out.” He moved on to her chest, which made her gasp. “I think some other things are in the way now, too.” He helped her take off her blouse and slipped her bra straps off her shoulders. Then he cupped her breasts and ran a thumb over her nipples before massaging them. “Is this okay?” he asked somewhat sheepishly.

“Definitely.”

Josh took that as a cue to put his mouth where his hands had been. Her heart thrummed underneath him…and so did, as luck would have it, other parts of her body.

She found herself moaning as he circled her nipple with his tongue. She couldn’t believe this was happening, and let out the loud, full laugh that suddenly bubbled inside her.

“Two seconds ago you were going crazy,” he said, a little annoyed, “and now you’re laughing? What’s so funny?”

She leaned into him and said “Just…this. Me. You. On my bed. Partially naked.”

His forehead crinkled in response. “You came on to me first, remember that.”

“This doesn’t happen a lot for me, that’s all.”

“That’s…kind of adorable.” He smiled so that his dimples showed, and she was glad she was lying down because her knees would’ve gone weak otherwise. He trailed sloppy kisses from her neck, down in between her breasts, to her stomach, stopping to swirl a circle around her navel.

“Isn’t there anything I can do…for you?” she asked, trying to catch her breath.

Josh looked back up at her, eyes shining and cheeks flushed. “Oh, the response my handiwork is getting is more than enough.”

“Are you sure?”

He shushed her. “Please, don’t worry.” He rested a hand on her stomach and toyed with the hem of her underwear. Suddenly she was painfully self-conscious of what she could feel below her waist.

Before she could get out “I feel bad,” he kissed her and slipped his tongue into her mouth, nipping at her lower lip and taking her by surprise. He ran his hands up and down her sides, sometimes taking a detour to her chest.

She kissed back, letting her tongue banter with his. She wanted to do something, anything, so she grabbed his shirt and started trying to undo the buttons…with little success.

Josh found this somewhat comical. “Hey, slow down,” he said softly, taking her hands away and unbuttoning his shirt himself. When a few were open he put her hands back where they’d been.

She rested her hands on his surprisingly strong shoulders, then ghosted her fingers down his now exposed chest, hoping to elicit some kind of reaction. She started again and raked harder, earning a low growl.

“See? I can contribute,” she said with a slight leer.

“I appreciate it,” he replied, voice strained.

They kissed again, more hungrily this time. She leaned into him - pushed, actually, because her hips couldn’t really grind.

“Are you trying to tell me something?” he smirked. “What’s up?”

“I need…” She paused, trying to find the right words; her head was spinning. “I want to be touched.” Her gaze snapped down to his hands, which were resting near her waist.

“All you had to do was ask,” Josh said. He splayed his hand over her stomach, playing with the waistband of her underwear again. He was purposely taking his time.

“Stop being a tease,” she whined.

“But I’m so good at it,” he said. “And I kinda like it.”

She gave him a look he’d seen from Donna many times, but never in this context. He couldn’t help but laugh a little. “I’m glad you’re enjoying this,” she said mockingly.

“Very much so,” he said, touching her inner thigh with such intent that she couldn’t help but cry out. If she wasn’t so impatient, the smirk on his face would’ve made her melt.

“Come on,” she insisted. “I doubt you’ve ever moved this slowly with anyone else before.”

The smile from before didn’t leave his face, and his warm eyes danced. He had her right where he wanted her. “You don’t know that.”

“The rumors on that Lemon website beg to differ.”

He swapped his fingers for his mouth, making a line of kisses on the more sensitive area of her leg. When he stopped to leave one over her center, she moaned…loudly. “What’s that now?”

She reached down and pawed for one of his hands. “You know what I want,” she said, an edge of desperation to her voice.

Josh pushed her underwear aside a little to make more room. Feeling him there was like butterflies, mixed with the warmth of anticipation. She was sure he could feel it too.

“Now don’t…” she hesitated, only slightly. “Not too much.”

“I won’t hurt you,” he said sweetly before circling a finger around her clit. She started breathing a little harder.

“You can-“ she started, but then he rubbed with his thumb, erasing the thought from her mind. It was soft at first, testing, but then grew more intense.

“Is that good?” Josh asked, both concerned and probing for a reaction.

“Great,” she practically stammered. He smiled wickedly when she anchored her hands on his ass. He picked up his pace, which produced sounds that drove him wild.

She tried her hardest to keep her eyes locked on his. All she could manage to get out was his name, over and over again like a mantra. She pressed her body up against his, wiggling with delight.

“That’s it,” he said, voice thick and low. “Just let it happen.”

He stuck only one finger inside her and pressed just so. She lost all sense of control, waves of pleasure washing over her and fireworks popping in her head. Finally she yelped, arms falling around Josh’s neck and head falling onto his shoulder.

When she started coming back down, she noticed in her bleary state that he had a cocky grin on his face.“What?”

“The noise you made,” he explained. “Was kinda cute.”

Her face scrunched up. “You just made me…and that’s how you describe it? I hope this wasn’t a pity fuck.”

“Not at all,” he assured. “It was maddeningly sexy…and adorable.”

“You’re lucky you’re hot,” she said, smirking back at him and playing with his hair, “because you’re also incredibly annoying.” She wondered how Donna dealt with him every single day.

“It’s my specialty,” he said proudly. “Along with pleasing women.”

“Oh, I’m sure,” she joked, kissing him. She couldn’t say she’d ever been pleased like that before, or that her soreness had ever gone away so quickly. She kept that to herself; she didn’t want to give Josh the satisfaction.

She made a mental note to talk to Donna before they headed back to Washington in the morning. She wanted his office number…just in case anything came up.


End file.
